


Crap, What Time Is It?

by Bettyboop13



Category: K-pop, Teen Top (Band)
Genre: Angst, Body Swap, Fluff, Idols, K-pop References, Multi, My First Fanfic, POV First Person, Pretending to be famous, Pretending to be someone your not, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, not in my body, secret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bettyboop13/pseuds/Bettyboop13
Summary: What do you do when you wake up in the body of another person? And that person is a famous K-pop idol? And now not only do you have to pretend to be that idol but your bias is now interacting with you on a daily basis?!
Relationships: Ahn Daniel | Niel/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Crap, what time is it?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very old fic of mine, written back like four years ago. No strong hate plz xD

Crap, what time is it? I didn’t want to miss my alarm and take the chance I wake up my sister.  
I sat upright and rubbed my eyes, then sighed and yawned. I got to get dressed for – Wait on. The sun is already up? What time is it?  
I opened my eyes, it wasn’t the sun. But it wasn’t my room either. It looked brand new. Everything was either greys or white, there was a wall of cupboards, a desk and a chair. There was a lamp on the headboard of the bed that was still on, I could tell by its heat it had been on all night. I reached up and switched it off.  
Why was I here? Where was I? I remember falling asleep with my manga on my chest last night in my own bed… Had someone abducted me and put me in their bed? Some sex crazed, yet considerate maniac?  
Hang on. What’s wrong with my hands? They’re way too big. And – manly. What? I coughed, then had a coughing fit because my cough was too deep to be mine. It sounded like a guy. This was a dream right?  
There’s a mirror over there. I untangled myself from by sheets and stood up. I caught my reflection from a few meters away, although it was a bit blurry. I wasn’t me. I was – a man. An Asian man - an attractive Asian man.  
I slowly walked over to it, and then sat on the chair, aware of something I was never aware of before when I sat down. Right, so somehow I am in another guy’s body? That meant male genitalia. That also meant no boobs. I looked into the face that was apparently mine, and smiled. It was a shock and I jumped a bit, and then laughed, making myself jump again. I poked my tongue out at the reflection, and laughed again. There was something familiar in that smile. And this neck…   
I stood up. Holy - I know who I am. How did this happen? Why am I in Bang Minsoo’s body? I was in one of my heart-throbs bodies. I wonder where he is. Are the other Teen Top guys here? Is he me right now? What is happening?  
There were other things I noticed too, my back didn’t hurt like my old body did, my chest was so light. And I was built as shit. I pulled the neck of my t-shirt open and looked down. I laughed so loudly I slapped my hand over my mouth. If Minsoo was in my body, he’s probably having a terrible time - big boobs, back problems, a vagina. I laughed again.  
I giggled. I wanted to see him naked. I mean – who knows how long I am going to be here? I can only keep these innocent eyes until I have to pee, right? And he’s going to see me naked too, although he’s not going to get quite the same thrill I am. I hope he’s not, although with my odds he’s probably some sort of pervert. I giggled. Slowly I stood up and took off my t-shirt and dropped it on the floor.  
“Holy shit.” I said quietly, my jaw hanging open.  
Pecks, Abs, biceps, triceps – I got it all and in stock. I’d defiantly fuck me. Woah, I surprised myself with the thought. I am so perverted.  
I sat down again and looked at Minsoo’s face sternly, although it scared me. So, how long am I going to be stuck with this face? But what a face to be stuck with! No pimples or acne! Nothing to have to cover up! Although I may still have to wear makeup if I have to – Wait! I don’t have to perform as Cap do I? I can’t rap or dance! I took a deep breath to stop from hyperventilating, cross the bridge if and when we come to it.  
I dragged my hand down my chest - bump, bump, bump, and bump. I shivered, watching myself in the mirror, I felt tingly. Wait – I’m not going to get a boner at myself am I? Is that possible? I looked down to wear my pants stopped. Just one peek wouldn’t hurt right? I’m going to see it eventually when I need to pee or shower and I will sorely regret having this amazing body for five minutes and not seeing everything. I am perverted I know. But I peeked anyway; I took a deep breath and lifted the elastic waistband to see - underwear, right. Of course. I carefully looked under the underwear then cocked my head to one side. Huh. It was a little bigger than I expected. Male genitalia so ugly. I shook my head and threw myself, or himself, back onto the bed, laughing attractively into the comforter. This is ridiculous. Soon I am going to wake up in my bed, next my sister and be laughing the whole day at school. My friends will think I’m insane.  
“Minsoo?” I barely heard the voice over my muffled laughing.  
The door opened and in came a man with short black hair and remarkable eyebrows, looking confused. “What are you laughing at, hyung?” He laughed  
Oh shit. That’s right. I must be living with the other Teen Top guys. I am their leader, right? Do they expect me to lead them? I can’t do that! I don’t know these people! I know about them, seen them perform, but I’m not an obsessed fan or anything! Luckily I know them enough to bluff or I would be screwed. Ricky – that’s his name, I couldn’t forget his adorable face. He was still standing at the door.   
“Hyung?”  
“Oh, I-” I stuttered trying not to laugh, Minsoo’s voice was too sexy. “I-I’m just…” Think, come on. “…FUNNY DREAM!”  
“What?”  
“I-I had a funny dream! And – and I’m laughing at it!” I was surprised. I must be speaking Korean but it sounded like English to me, and Ricky sounded like he was speaking English too.  
“Oh, okay. Well, I’m glad you’re up. We’re all having breakfast and I came to wake you. Come out soon” Ricky grinned and his eyes closed. I relaxed and smiled back at him as he left. I rolled over onto my, his, back and sighed.  
This was going to be hard. I wish I was back in my own body. I couldn’t think of Minsoo defiling it. Not too sure how he’d do that. I hope he doesn’t have to go through too much pain while trying to live my life. Not that it was that hard. But I think my mother might have a tough time being convinced. Unless he doesn’t have to convince her. Then again I have the advantage – I at least know who I am supposed to be.  
I felt sick to my stomach and I curled up in a ball, hugging my naked chest. I didn’t want to go outside and sit with them. I have enough trouble talking to guys in general, much less Asian men and even less with attractive Asian men! But Minsoo doesn’t have that problem – I hope. Oh how will I do this?? I can’t. I can’t. I think I’m going to puke.  
“Minsoo?” I already knew this voice very well, but that didn’t help my stomach. Now I am going to puke.   
“Min-soo?” The sweet voice called again. Please don’t come over and sit on the bed - which is exactly what he did.  
Soon, his face appeared next to mine, he had lay down next to me. My biases – one of my biggest crushes in the world - face was a foot away from mine. But no, not mine, Minsoo’s face. To him this was nothing. Except this was also a ship of mine, so part of me was hoping it was a little something.  
“You okay? You’re not coming out for breakfast?”   
I swallowed hard, and tried not to look in his eyes. I am going to puke.  
“I-I…” My voice was disappearing. “I don’t feel – good.” I lied, well not really but I felt excited for him to be so close to me –him.  
“Eh, are you going to be okay?” His hand came up and touched my forehead.  
I shook my head. I never wished for knowledge of where the bathroom was so hard in my life. Leave, leave, leave you beautiful man!  
“Well, stay in bed then. We‟ll go practise without you, just rest for a while.” He sat up  
“All of you?” I don’t know where that came from, and for a minute I thought my consciousness was just floating there while the real Minsoo was back in his own body.  
“Yes. You worked hard yesterday and you were out like a light last night. If you feel better soon you can come join us.” He smiled widely. I couldn’t believe I was actually talking to my bias, but he wasn’t talking to me. “Come on, I’ll tuck you in.”  
What?! Tuck me in? I rolled back onto my back and he was beside me, he touched my arm and pulled the duvet out from under me. He was stronger than he looked. I kind of just stared at him while he made sure his friend was comfortable. He was so beautiful, so much more amazing in person then off a screen, which is the only way I had ever seen him before. I wanted to reach up and touch his face, and if it wasn’t for my stomach I may of, but I was too uncomfertable.  
“What?” He frowned; an adorable little wrinkle came between his eyebrows. I smiled and shook my head again – my chest tightening. He smiled a little and nodded, then frowned a little again. I was propped up on my pillow, and I watched my bias as he walked away, he had a good ass. Pervert.  
He was about to open the door, he was about to leave. I was relieved but a little sad to see him go.   
“Niel?” I asked, it felt so good to have Minsoo say his name and not me.  
“Yes?” He turned to face me  
“Thanks.”  
He nodded again and left with a conceited toss of his red-brown hair. As soon as he had shut the door I sat up again. Okay, so if this is how it’s going to be, I better work something out so I don’t throw up in some cupboard. I planned to wait until the other boys left then search the whole, house – apartment – whatever this place was and work out where everything was so they didn’t find out that their friend wasn’t himself. I know that if I try and explain something like this to them they would think Minsoo was crazy, I could do that to him - or me.  
But my plan was foiled.   
I was in bed, lying back on the headboard, studying Minsoo’s arms and chest, when I heard a door shut. I listened hard and heard nothing; I got up and carefully walked to the door and opened it slowly. No noise, nothing. They must have left already. I breathed deeply and then walked down the hall, counting the doors and where the rooms where. My room – Minsoo’s room, was at the end of a hallway, next to it was a bedroom on either side. They were defiantly boy’s bedrooms, mess and clothes everywhere. The next door on the right hand side was the bathroom, good. Opposite was another bedroom. The kitchen with a dining table was further along, a lounge room with a huge television and a sitting room. Right I made it to the front door. Good. So now I could confidently get somewhere if I was asked.  
I walked into the kitchen, the table was a mess still, breakfast cereal and pans with left over breakfast where everywhere. I opened a couple cupboards and looked inside. I knew how to move around the kitchen if need be. I sighed and slumped against the sink, I still felt sick with nerves, but I felt better. I could do this, couldn’t I? I could pretend to be a sexy Korean, rapper and leader until we got this thing worked out. I was about to go look in the bathroom when I heard a door. I was half way up the hallway and I paused. They were back, but why? I went into the bathroom to hide. I had met two…so three more to meet - Chunji, L.Joe and Changjo.

Niel  
I walked back out into the kitchen, where the others were already finishing up their breakfast, I was already finished. Chunji wiped his mouth, jumped up from the table and fist-pumped. “Come on, let’s get going. I want to try that new dance!”  
“You want to try a dance, hyung?” Changjo laughed  
“I want to get better than you!” Chunji teased, Changjo jumped up and chased him out of the kitchen, both of them laughing  
L.Joe laughed and nodded. “Come on, we‟ll practise this morning and have this afternoon off!”  
I grabbed the keys and we all headed outside. I was worried about Minsoo, he rarely gets sick and he seems off, like – not quite like himself. Ricky had said he was laughing before, but he seemed really quiet when I went in later… is he mad at me? I haven’t done anything abnormal have I?  
“Hey, I’ll drive.” Chunji nudged me “You okay?”  
“Yeah, I’m just worried about Cap.”  
We all climbed into the van, since we didn't need to split up and take the mustang. I sat up front beside Chunji. He pulled out of our drive way, put the car into third and drove off. He looked at me concernedly, waiting for me to explain  
“Why are we worried about hyung?” Ricky asked from the back  
“He told me he was feeling sick. I told him to join us later if he felt okay but he doesn’t look good. It’s not like him…”  
“Wait, Minsoo-hyung is sick?” L.Joe sat forward “Is he going to be okay?”  
“I guess.” I bit my lips. I hope he is okay.  
“It’s not like him to not want to rehears. Maybe he’ll join us later?”  
”Ah, I can’t concentrate on dancing if Minsoo needs help.” Changjo sighed  
“Me too! Chunji-Hyung turn around!” Ricky pouted.  
Chunji glance at me questioningly. I didn’t see how it could be a bad idea, so we miss a day of practise. At least we can keep an eye on our leader. At least I can ask if I’ve done anything, but I’m probably just over thinking this.


	2. Video Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coping for now?

Me  
“Cap-hyung! You okay?!”  
“Daniel-hyung said you weren’t feeling well! We couldn’t leave you!”  
“They made me turn around and come all the way home!”  
I took another deep breath, the feeling of needing to puke coming back. Damn my nervous system. I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror. I’m not going to get used to seeing this face, this incredibly handsome and charismatic face. Ricky and Chunji sped past the bathroom then doubled back, tripping over themselves and smiled at me happily; Chunji came into the bathroom and put a hand on my back. I was keenly aware of the way his hand felt on my back and how close he was.   
“You okay, Cap?”  
That was enough; I managed to turn and lunge at the toilet, knocking over several things sitting on the sink, and I threw up. I could hear Ricky suck air in threw his teeth.   
I assumed since Minsoo is so built he’s usually crazy health and doesn’t get sick like this. I finished and felt a little better, although hearing myself throw up as Minsoo is something that will give me nightmares for a while. I wiped my eyes and sat up – shaking a little. I looked up and all of the Teen Top boys were looking back at me blankly or frowning. I managed a weak smile.  
“Cap,” Niel said sternly, pushing his way in to squat next to me “What did you eat last night?”  
The last thing I wanted was him next to me right now, his hand resting on my still bare shoulder.  
“Eat?” He nodded; they were all looking concerned and listening. “I-I don’t remember.”  
Niel frowned, and Chunji moaned, “How do you not remember?”  
“Come on, think.” Niel put his other hand on my other shoulder, looking right into my eyes. My racing heart didn’t help my stomach, oddly enough I still felt a tickle of laughter in my cheeks. This whole thing still seemed too ridiculous.   
“You went for a run last night and you came home and passed out, but you said you ate out. Where did you stop and what did you eat?”  
I frowned and slowly looked away from Niel and thought. I can make up any place I wanted and they won’t know, but then again I can’t just say anything – it might not be close enough for me to have run to. Or even in Korea. That's where we are right?  
“Well… I don’t exactly remember where I stopped…” I talked slowly watching their faces for their reactions. “I was just – so very hungry…” Cap would get pretty hungry I guess, I am a pretty big guy. “I just stopped for a minute….”  
“And ate…?” Chunji prompted me  
“Kimchi?” I winced and made an uncertain face. That’s something you can get in Korea right?  
Niel stood up but didn’t lose his frown. “Funny. Kimchi shouldn’t make you sick.” He turned to Chunji “Do you think it’s a virus or something?”  
“Could be, he definitely doesn’t look well.”  
“He should go back to bed,” Ricky said. “Maybe it will pass.”  
Yeah right. Being stuck in a house full of attractive men in someone else’s body will pass! I’ll be lucky if they don’t try and admit me to a hospital. You should know, I have an odd way of getting nervous or upset, and my stomach shows it. It would have been better to say I had eaten funny fish then I could have had an explanation for the diarrhoea and vomiting I feel like doing. I sighed. I was so stupid.  
“Come on, buddy,” Ricky pulled me up to my feet. “I’ll get you to bed.”  
We all digressed from the bathroom, Ricky taking me back to my own room, supporting me the whole way. He sat me down again and put a hand on my head.  
“Feel any better now?”  
I nodded. I might as well accept this. I might be back home by tomorrow.  
“I don’t really know what’s wrong with me.” I don’t know why, but I felt okay talking with Ricky. And apart from Niel, the others didn’t make me that nervous. I guess I was because they thought they knew me already, and had a warm, loving nature towards me. But Niel I wasn’t comfortable around. I suspected my bias suspected me. I felt like I was behind enemy lines and everyone but my biggest crush thought my disguise was working.   
“I just don’t feel like myself today.”  
“Oh, I have days like that.” Ricky bent down to pick up my shirt and handed it to me, smiling. “Don’t worry, tomorrow you’ll feel better.”  
Yeah maybe tomorrow this will all be over. Maybe I should just make the most of it. Surely if I just keep a happy nature and laugh my mistakes off, I can pass as Minsoo. I’ll watch heaps of interviews and get to know how he acts. I’ll do this. I can even try to contact the real me – or real him. I know I follow Cap on Twitter, if Minsoo is still signed in I can find myself. I put my t-shirt back on and lay down, Ricky pulled the sheet up over me.  
“I’ll make sure someone comes and checks on you soon.” Ricky gave me the thumbs up and smiled, before slowly leaving. He had a nice ass too. Great. I am perverted. And tired. I closed my eyes and let myself doze off for a little while. I’m going to wake up for real soon.

Me  
I regained consciousness, and gradually woke up again. I opened my eyes excitedly. Part of me really wanted to be me again, but part of me wanted to stay.  
I was still in Korea, still in Minsoo’s room, in his bed. I couldn’t help but feel a little guilty about how happy I was. I snuggled deeper into the sheets and breathed in deeply, Cap’s smell was comforting and surprised me by giving me a positive outlook. I was going to make it. Obviously this thing wouldn’t change back with a little sleep. Unless I had to be asleep when I was asleep. I mean, unless I had to be asleep when he was asleep. He has to sleep when he is asleep? Ugh. But I could do this. With a little studying I can weave a mock-up of Mr Bang good enough to fool his best friends for a day…a week…a month...  
I can’t kid around. This could end terribly.  
“Oh, thank God you’re awake.”  
“Huh?”  
“You’ve been asleep for about an hour. I was beginning to think that maybe you’d never wake up.” L.Joe was sitting on the chair next to my bed. “How do you feel now?”  
“Uhh…” Just then it hit me, what if I treat Minsoo’s friends as my friends? After all, by now he could be at school with my friends, and if they were truly Minsoo’s friends they would understand. “Yeah, better actually. Not too sure what happened back there.”  
“Well, I’m glad you’re feeling better, you up to rehearsing?”  
“Better not. I – uh –" Don't want to look like I have duck feet. "- I don’t want to worsen myself.” I chuckled  
“That‟s fine. I think the boys are settled to stay in for today anyway. It’s rainy too.” L.Joe stood up and put his hand out for me. “Come on, come get something to drink. It’ll help you.”  
I took L.Joe’s hand and he helped me stand, I then followed him out of Minsoo’s room and down the hall to the kitchen, the dishes and mess had disappeared and L.Joe got a cup out and filled it with water from the tap. He handed it to me and smiled. I took a sip, and then a little more than drained the whole cup.  
“Wow. Yeap, you’re feeling better.” L.Joe laughed. “Do you want something to eat? You didn’t have any breakfast.”  
“Sure. But nothing too heavy, I don’t wanna throw up again.” I chuckled again, I was feeling better. As long as I could avoid Niel for a little while, I’d be fine. It’s not that I don’t like him, the exact opposite. I was afraid that if I was around him too long, my knees would give out and I would faint. It usually happens to me, but I knew from before, no one had quite gotten my heart racing like Ahn Daniel. I don’t know how I would react to him. The others I loved too, but not like Niel.  
“Ssibal!”  
“AHA! Suck it fool! You are no match for me and my Hurricane Glory!!”  
L.Joe and I exchanged a confused look; L.Joe and I followed the sound until we got to the lounge room. Chunji was standing on the couch, laughing, Ricky was kneeling on the floor in front of the huge TV and Changjo was sitting on the couch laughing. No Niel.  
“What happened?” L.Joe asked. Chunji turned to us and grinned, a smile I knew I would never got sick of seeing.   
“I am undefeated!” Chunji raised his arms above his head, the Xbox remote in one hand.  
“I told you they were settled in for today.” L.Joe muttered to me, slapping my arm. “Hang on Lee!”  
L.Joe climbed over the back of the couch and stood next to Chunji. “I challenge you and your Hurricane Glory and I will succeed!”  
“Ha! We will see!” Both Chunji and L.Joe sat down next to each other on the floor, Ricky handing his controller to L.Joe.  
These guys are just boys! I giggled to myself. Inside, behind their glamorous charismatic nature, they’re just boys.  
I walked over and perched on the side of the couch, Ricky sat next to me. The game blasting from the TV was an old game; two jet planes were racing down a canyon. I laughed as the game made several hoops and levels to fly through or over, and the boys physically strained to get past them. It shouted loudly from time to time, cheering them on. I could tell which jet was Chunji’s, it was red and had a big “HG” painted on its back, Hurricane Glory. The opposing jet was blue, with black and white strips. I could see why Changjo was cracking up before.  
See? This I could do, hanging out with a bunch of boys for a while. I can study at night and try to learn the dances, and rapping shouldn’t be that hard. I would be alright. I knew a bit about them already, my friend loved these guys, gosh will she be jealous. I had read about them, I knew some of their personal traits and I did love them as singers. This was no different from hanging out with some new mates.  
I looked over at Ricky, “Did you lose?”  
“Again.” Ricky pouted. “Him too.” Changjo smiled.  
“Come on, come on!” L.Joe leant forward.  
“PLAYER ONE WINS!!!” The television shouted  
“Yes! AHAHA!!!” Chunji stood up quickly throwing his arms upward again. “You lose! I am the reigning pilot!!”  
“Aw come on!” L.Joe moaned.  
“Shut up.” Chunji kicked him in his ribs; I thought it was a bit harsh. L.Joe grabbed Chunji’s foot and dragged him down, I was a bit repulsed by this casual violence, but it was funny. They continued to wrestle while we laughed.  
“Hang on, Chanhee-Hyung!” Changjo laughed. “You haven’t battled Minsoo-Hyung yet!”  
Chunji sat up straight, ignoring L.Joe’s attempts at further wrestling, and looked at my sceptically. “Well then, step forward Bang – if you think you can beat me.”  
I smiled and raised an eye brow; I couldn’t let Minsoo lose now could I?  
“Challenge accepted, dongsaeng.” I was secretly praising myself for memorising that Korean word. “Best out of three?” I cocked my head to one side and smiled, forgetting I wasn’t a girl. I knew there was no way I’d win in one game.  
“Hmmm. A noble contest by our leader!” Chunji announced after a moment, he was dead serious. “Winner gets to select the movie!”   
I nodded  
“That’s not fair!” Ricky pouted. “We didn’t get to go three rounds.”  
No one listened to him. I held my hand out and L.Joe handed me the controller. This was serious. I slide down onto the couch cushions and L.Joe sat at my feet. I hadn’t the slightest idea of how to play this game, but I like racing games.  
It counted down and we started, and the planes shot off; it took me a few seconds to work out how to fly the thing and direct them in the course of the hoops and levels. Chunji won the first round, looking over his shoulder at me self-righteously. The second round I didn’t bother too much with the levels, more with just the hoops and the time, Chunji got distracted last minute by a level and I finished first. I was a little shocked but happy. Now Ricky and Changjo were on the edge of their seats. Yeap, just like boys.  
I ended up half off my seat as well. I don’t really know how it happened, through the cave, over the cliff, around the corner, through the finish line. I think Chunji had gotten stuck somewhere, because I had won. ”PLAYER TWO WINS!” I had won. I had beaten the unbeaten.  
I puffed up my cheeks trying not to laugh and looked at Chunji, who was stumped. This time no one made any noise for a long time.  
“Good job, Minsoo! I’m glad you’re feeling better.” Niel had entered the room and was standing next to me. My chest froze and sickness returned.  
Chunji turned to face me, his face dramatically humble. “Hail Minsoo! He is surely the chosen one. Only he is worthy of Hurricane Glory.” Chunji bowed and passed me his controller with two hands.  
I wasn’t sure whether to do something equally dramatic, or to smile or to just un-puff my cheeks. I settled on a smile. Chunji smiled back and we all laughed for a while.  
“And since Minsoo is the winner, he is worthy of choosing the movie!” Chunji stood up and so did L.Joe  
“I will now go prepare his highness some food.” L.Joe bowed and left, Chunji following him  
“I will get our selection of movies!” Ricky jumped up  
These boys are so dramatic, I giggled. Niel sat next to me, on the arm of the couch and put a hand on my back. “You’re really getting the good treatment.”  
I shrugged, not looking at him. Why was he touching me? No, he was touching Minsoo, not me.  
“So – Are you okay?”  
“I will be.” I nodded. I know I sounded a little cold, but at least it made him move his hand.  
Ricky returned with a few movies to pick from, none of which I knew so I said he could chose and he didn’t argue. L.Joe came back with couple bowls of noodles and some tea for all of us. We all settled down to watch a movie, Chunji sitting beside me, and Niel sitting at me feet.


	3. Confessing to Chanhee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I gave the reader the name Haerin, because I thought it was a nice name at the time

Me  
After the movie was finished the noodles and tea were all gone, even the supplementary food Chunji went to get had vanished. The movie had been entertaining, but very action-y; a lot of prolonged fight scenes that Ricky or Chunji would comment on and they would laugh. I tried to laugh as well, but the humour was lost on me. L.Joe had given me a bowl of noodles and he had kept the other, but everyone shared. A couple times Niel got up on his knees and turned to me to eat some noodles. I knew that it should mean nothing to me, but every time he turned around I couldn’t tear my eyes away from him or his beautiful eating skills and thankfully he didn’t seem to notice. Although I think Chunji may have.  
The TV was switched off, and Niel and Changjo got up to stretch and yawn, Ricky lay down on the floor. They were all so adorable. Like gangaly, slightly smelly, puppies.  
“What now?” Ricky yawned sleepily.  
“I’m up for another movie.” L.Joe sighed  
“I want to go ooouuuttt.” Chunji moaned, he was the most childish of them all. At least Changjo and Ricky new they were childish, Chunji was the second oldest but didn’t seem to care.  
I liked these boys, I always admired them, but even just spending a morning with them I felt a lot closer to them, even Niel. I wanted to always be their friend, always to be there for them. I guess that was part of the reason I got through this whole thing. But part of me never wanted to get through it; I didn’t want it to end.  
“I’m up for whatever, as long as I don’t have to move much.” I said, stretching a little.  
“It’s still raining.” Niel said, sitting on Chunji, who didn’t protest. I was glad he didn’t sit on me; I don’t know how much of this genitalia I could control. “Let’s watch something else.”  
Niel swung his legs up onto my lap, but watched my face carefully. I could tell there was a twinkle in his eye. He didn’t know how long I’ve wanted to see that look; I smiled and grabbed his ankles, suddenly feeling better. He gave a slight nod and lay back putting his head on the couch.  
“Oh, you’re so lazy.” Chunji scolded, grabbing Niel around his ribs and Niel shouted squirming a little, and I lost my grip on him.  
“Let’s see what’s on TV!” Ricky said, dashing for the remote. He started flicking through the channels. Changjo sat back down.  
I didn’t know anything he paused on, but he was going pretty fast, but I had managed to get my hands on Niel’s legs again. Ricky stopped on one channel and I recognised the show.  
“Hey!” I smiled, forgetting again that I wasn’t me. I looked out of the corner of my eye at the other guys who were all looking like they couldn’t contain their laughter.  
“Since when do you like dramas, Hyung?” Ricky asked, he almost looked hurt. If that hurt him, he’s in for a big hurt later.  
“Yeah, and "Boys Over Flowers"?” Chunji scoffed “‟Your Beautiful‟ is much better.”  
“Is not!” Damn, forgot again. “‟Y-Your beautiful‟ is too sad. This isn’t that sad.”  
“Except for this episode.” Niel sighed “Oh I hate this one. Poor Ji-Hoo.”  
“You know you look like Ji-Hoo.” Chunji poked Niel’s ribs again. Niel jumped, but smiled.  
Are they covering for me? Or are we seriously debating this?  
“Now, come on you guys.” Chunji clapped his hands. “Let’s go somewhere. We can come back at watch as many movies as you want.”  
“Fine but where do we go?” L.Joe asked  
“Just for a walk. Something.”  
“But it’s raining.” Changjo whined  
“Not too heavily, we‟ll just go get something for dinner.”  
“Is it that late already?” I asked  
“It’s almost three o’clock. We‟ll bring it home. Let’s split up.” Chunji said, somehow getting up from under Niel. “You and Niel can go get some food;” He said pointing to L.Joe “You guys can go do whatever and Cap and I can go for a little relaxing walk, see if we can get some fresh air into him.”  
“Let’s go to the park!” Ricky said excitedly to Changjo who frowned at him.  
“I don’t know…” Neil frowned  
“Minsoo?” He and Changjo said together.  
“Uh?” Right, group leader, I make decisions. “Oh, I think it sounds good. A walk may be just what I need.”  
“Good. I’ll go get you a jacket.” Chunji smiled at me, and L.Joe followed him out of the room. Changjo and Ricky said goodbye and left, arguing on where to go on their way out. I think I heard Ricky insist on the park again  
Alone with Niel. He was sitting up straight by now and he was watching me. I looking over at him. He was really beautiful. His big eyes and full lips. I wouldn’t blame anyone for loving him, but part of me just wanted him for myself. If I could have, I would have pinned him down right now. But I didn’t want Cap to do it. I wanted me to.  
“You’re staring.” He said coolly, as if it happened a lot  
“Hehe, sorry.” I rubbed my eyes.  
“Is – everything okay?” He said, eyeing me off.  
“Sure.” I smiled.  
“You sure?” He grabbed my hand, quite tightly  
“Nice grip.” I raised an eyebrow, trying to reach my inner man “I’m fine.”  
Chunji and L.Joe returned and we left together, although Chunji let them get a good head start by fumbling around with his shoes. I wasn’t terribly surprised about the size of Minsoo’s shoes. I mean, I had already seen everything so it worked. It did make me wonder about Chunji's shoe size though. Perverted again I know.  
Chunji walked with me, making polite conversation about the weather and light topics. It seemed very scripted and formal. The rain had stopped for now, and everything was dripping beautifully. He waited until we were out of sight, behind a block of toilets in a park a few blocks away, before he got to business. He stopped walking, waited for me to stop as well and shoved me against the wall by my collar. I would have been scared if I wasn’t impressed by his courage. I was bigger and stronger than him, yet here he was pinning me.  
“Minsoo! What is with you today?” He said sternly  
“What?” I avoided his eyes and chuckled  
“You skipped breakfast. You’ve been sick. You played Jet Racer with us. You’re acting strangely. You keep staring at Daniel like he’s gonna bite you or something! And you actually recognised a drama! Come on man!” Chunji let go of my collar but didn’t back down.  
“I- I know…”  
I didn’t want to tell him. He’ll think I’m crazy. And I thought I was doing well. Obviously I’ve failed, and I didn’t want to get emotional over it right now.  
“No. I want an answer. When my hyung is acting like a fucking alien I get to know the reason.” Wow. So, he’s seriously concerned about me. About Cap. Wait – “fucking alien”?  
“I don’t care how silly you think it is, at least tell someone. Why not me?”  
“It’s too crazy.”  
“I already told you I don’t care.”  
I looked him in the eye. Well, he asked for it.   
“I’m not the hyung you think you know.” Okay, I have to stop watching dramas. “I mean – I am. But I’m not.” Chunji frowned and backed off. “This is going to sound crazy weird and I don’t quite understand it myself. Minsoo’s…consciousness isn’t with this body. I am. Somehow my mind in is his body!” Chunji backed up until he stumbled and sat down on the garden wall. “I’m sorry. I’ve been trying to work this out. That’s why I was sick this morning! That’s why I haven’t been myself. I can understand if you don’t believe me. But I’m not Bang Minsoo. I’m me – Haerin! I’m an Australian for goodness sake!”  
Chunji looked down and thought for a moment. I bit my lip; I knew it. He thought I was mad. He frowned. “It fits...” He mumbled. His head snapped up and looked at me. “Prove it!”  
“Huh?”  
“Prove it! If it is you, hyung, I swear I will beat you so bad. If it’s not... we’ll work on it. Though I may hit you anyway.”  
“It’s not him! I mean, I’m not him. Or rather, I am him but I‟M not him.” I frowned and put my hand in my hands. “I don’t know. I’m so tired.”   
The next thing I knew, Chunji’s hand was on my shoulder. “Tell me something. Anything to prove you’re not you.”  
“My name is Haerin and I live in ______. I am sixteen years old. I don’t know why this happened to me.” Chunji was looking into my eyes; I can see he was starting to believe me. “I can shoot a gun… I’m a virgin.” That may have been a little too much but my mind was spacing trying to come up with ways to convince him. “I have ___ siblings, and my parents are divorced. I own two cats.” Chunji nodded slowly then took a moment and paced a little. “Want me to try and rap?” I asked unsurely  
Chunji turned to me and smiled, he began to chuckle. “I’ve known Minsoo for years. And he’s not that clever to come up with all that this fast, no offence to him, but….”  
“So you believe me?!” I asked tearfully, clasping my hands.  
Chunji rubbed the back of his head and slowly exhaled, looking around. He then looked at me and extended his hand.  
“I’m Lee Chanhee. Please to meet you Haerin”  
“Thank god,” I said, I could feel a tear on my cheek and relief was washing over me. Finally someone I could confide in.  
“I am taking a leap of faith in you, Rin. But if Cap’s in there I swear to God I will beat the ssibal out of you.”


End file.
